When a Black Cat Crossed My Path
by ILikeToDie
Summary: My life is pretty dull despite being the vice chairman of the largest chain store Taisho.inc and being filthy rich, not to mention handsome, half dog demon AND did I mention single? Well at least it was till a small black cat crossed my path on Friday 13.
1. That Fated Day

_**When a Black Cat Crossed My Path**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters but I do own the story line.

**Summary:** My life is pretty dull despite being the vice chairman of the largest chain store 'Taisho .inc' and being filthy rich, not to mention handsome, half dog demon AND did I mention single? Well at least it was till a small black cat crossed my path on Friday the 13th…

**A/N:** Wow this is so late…well welcome to my thirteenth story! I have some other finished or half finished stories that have been sitting in my folder for awhile but I wanted my thirteenth story to be something that went with the number…even if only slight. So it took me awhile to think of something and eventually this came to mind…I apologize for the slow updating but I have final exams soon, I just came back from a ski trip and I had to write a story for English which took forever and I'm also suffering from writers block. But I hope to update most stories before I start revision :grins:

EDIT: Changed to proper Japanese way of greeting people. Last names + honorifics etc. May be errors because I don't know Japanese but bear with me please

**Ages:**

InuYasha: 22

Kagome: 19

Sesshomaru: 33

Rin: 21

Kikyo: 27

Suikotsu: 30

**Chapter 1: **_**That Fated Day**_

InuYasha cursed as the light turned red just as he reached the traffic lights. Today was not his day, it had been sunny just before he left his office but as soon as he walked out the door it suddenly begun to pour down with rain and then to make matters worse there had been an accident on the road meaning lots of traffic. Finally after what seemed an eternity, at least to the impatient Inu Hanyou, the light turned green and InuYasha didn't hesitate in speeding round the corner towards his apartment before anything else could happen.

He exited his BMW, glad he didn't have to walk through the rain to his front door as the parking was right under the apartments. He paused when a black cat ran out from behind a car and paused in front of him in shock. The cat stood and stared a bit longer before it continued on its path towards the stairs.

'Great a black cat crossed my path, oh well at least my day can't get any worse'

InuYasha ran up the stairs to the top floor where his penthouse was where he could finally relax and forget what a horrible Friday the thirteenth it had been. His eyes widened fractionally in shock when he realised his door was unlocked and slightly a jar. He pushed it open before quietly placing his case on the floor and entering his apartment to locate the intruder.

"InuYasha"

"Sesshomaru?! What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!"

"Watch the profanity, little brother"

InuYasha continued to glare at his older brother as he loosened his tie and sat on the couch opposite his brother.

"What is it you want?"

"Rin wanted me to come over and tell you that she wanted you to be the pup's god father"

"Who's the god mother?"

"Rin decided that she didn't want the kid split between two people so if you were to ever marry then your wife would automatically become the god mother"

InuYasha's glare intensified when his brother snorted slightly at the thought of InuYasha marrying. InuYasha hated to admit but he preferred it when his brother was completely emotionless like he had been before he met Rin.

"I better be leaving now, oh and I let your cat in…strange choice of pet for an Inu"

InuYasha didn't get a choice to question his brother as he slammed the door behind him. InuYasha searched the house looking for his so called cat before finding it curled up on his pillow purring contently. It appeared to be the same black cat from earlier judging by its scent. He lifted it by the scruff of its neck to investigate. The cat glared at him, obviously angry at how it was being treated and being awoken from its nap.

"Who are you little fella?"

InuYasha lifted the small metal tag that hung from the cats grey collar.

"Kagome? So you're a girl…hmm no number or address. I suppose you can hang out with me till we find your home. How does that sound?"

The cat's eyes seemed to brighten and it started to purr again.

"Okay, rule number one…that's my pillow, you can have the other one but stay off mine"

He placed Kagome down and watched as she went and sat on the other pillow to show she understood.

"Good now lets go find some grub, I'm starved"

Kagome leapt off the bed and wound around his legs as they headed towards the kitchen.

…………………………….

InuYasha stared at the selection before him. He had been on his way to grab some lunch but his attention had been caught. He worked as the vice chairman of which was basically a major chain of stores. He worked above one of these said chains and ended up in the store that sold accessories which for some reason included pet accessories. What had captured his attention was the display of collars, of course Kagome already had one but it was battered and a horrible shade of gray.

"Taisho-sama!"

InuYasha turned to face the direction the voice had come from to see his secretary running towards him. She had the normal formal secretary outfit on minus the glasses. She was five years older than him and was married to Suikotsu who adviced the company's CEO, Sesshomaru. InuYasha had once dated her but she had met Suikotsu and left InuYasha, they were now friends and work collegues.

"What is it Kikyo? And I've told you before you can just call me InuYasha."

"I was just wondering if I could join you for lunch as I'm alone…oh are you looking at the pet collars?"

"Yea…I can't decide"

"Hmm, let me help"

"I have a small, female black cat"

"Oh, then how about this one?"

InuYasha examined the collar that Kikyo held up. It had a small buckle at the front where it connected and appeared like any other collar except at the back it had quite a large bow. It was a bit lighter than blood red and the buckle was silver with a small heart tag attached which could have the pets details engraved on it.

"It's perfect thanks!"

InuYasha took the collar from Kikyo and approached the sales lady so that he could get the name engraved on it along with his number on the back.

…………………………….

"Kagome?"

InuYasha placed his work stuff by the front door in its usual place before entering his home in search of his new pet. He opened the door to his bedroom to find Kagome stretched on her back on her half of the bed. He snuck up on her and stroked her tummy causing her to jump and stare at him in shock. Once Kagome had regained her composure she sat down and let her tail twitch as she glared at her new owner.

"I'm sorry but you were asking for it! I brought you a gift by the way"

Kagome's eyes lit up as she approached her owner and the small bag he was holding. InuYasha grinned slightly at the cat's obvious curiosity before removing the new collar from the bag. He removed her old one before fitting the new one around her neck and sitting on the bed.

"So what ya think?"

Kagome pawed at the collar slightly before walking onto her owners lap and giving him a small lick on the cheek.

"I suppose that's a thank you?"

InuYasha lay down and fell into a light sleep as Kagome nestled down onto his stomach and also fell asleep.

…………………………….

InuYasha paused mid stretch as he felt a weight on his stomach that was heavier and larger than Kagome. He looked down slightly to find a young woman stretched across his stomach. She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a red summer dress with a tie around her waist and a small red bow.


	2. What Date!

_**When a Black Cat Crossed my Path**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters but I do own the story line

**Summary:** My life is pretty dull despite being the vice chairman of the largest chain store 'Taisho .inc' and being filthy rich, not to mention handsome, half dog demon AND did I mention single? Well at least it was till a small black cat crossed my path on Friday the 13th…

**A/N:** So I've decided this story will only be updated on the thirteenth of any given month because it's my thirteenth story that started off with a superstition and may involve more later but also because I was going to update it today anyway before I realised the date. But this doesn't mean I'll update it monthly…though I wish I could. I'm currently suffering from writers block with this story :sigh: enjoy the fluff!  
EDIT: Changed to proper Japanese way of greeting people. Last names + honorifics etc. May be errors because I don't know Japanese but bear with me please

**Ages:**

InuYasha: 22

Kagome: 19

Sesshomaru: 33

Rin: 21

Kikyo: 27

Suikotsu: 30

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_DentallyMentalFloss_ - Lol, glad you found it funny and sorry for the delay  
_amkess09_ – I thought of the story idea before choosing the characters but I thought of InuYasha a dog and Kagome has black hair…so they'd be my best choice, sorry I took so long :sweat:  
_miko_ – Updated!  
_Peaceful Dragon Rose_ – Thank you

**Previously: **

InuYasha paused mid stretch as he felt a weight on his stomach that was heavier and larger than Kagome. He looked down slightly to find a young woman stretched across his stomach. She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a red summer dress with a tie around her waist and a small red bow.

**Chapter 2: **_**What Date?!**_

InuYasha froze as the woman begun to stir. She blinked at him slowly before stretching and standing up. She froze before walking towards the mirror that hung on his wardrobe. He observed her as her eyes widened with obvious shock. She turned to look at him still in shock but then again so was he. It's not everyday you woke up with a beautiful young woman on top of you.

'At least she was dressed'

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my home?!"

The stranger's eyes widened even more before they began to fill with unshed tears. InuYasha stopped his yelling preparing to try and stop her from crying, if there was one thing he hated it was when a woman cried.

"Y…you JERK!"

InuYasha blinked in surprise at the woman before him. Her clenched fists were shaking in anger and he could literally see her aura flaming. What had happened to the innocent woman in tears just seconds ago?

"I'm as confused as you are! You have no right to yell at someone like that! I'm obviously not going to do any harm dressed like this and if I was a burglar I wouldn't have been sleeping on you would I?"

"Um…I suppose not…"

"Exactly!"

The woman seemed to have unleashed all of her anger as she collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Well, you could at least tell me your name"

"Its…Higurashi"

"Umm…no first name?"  
"Yea…"

"Well I'm InuYasha Taisho"

"I know…"

"What?!"

"I mean nice to meet you"

InuYasha stared at the girl, becoming slightly suspicious. She could be a stalker but he'd never known stalkers to get angry at their pursuits and usually they'd send notes or take pictures. Higurashi turned and glared at him before smacking him lightly on the arm.

"You better not be thinking I'm a stalker!"

"Well then what the fuck are you?!"

"I'm…"

Their conversation was interrupted as Higurashi's stomach rumbled followed by her turning completely red. InuYasha raised his eyebrow at her before standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Higurashi smiled at him causing him to go red and turn his head so she wouldn't see. Higurashi stood up and grabbed his arm before leading him out of the apartment.

…………………………….

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm…"

InuYasha observed the young woman currently attached to his arm. She was glancing at the stores in the food court attempting to pick a place. InuYasha admitted that she was attractive but it still didn't explain why he'd invited her out to dinner, he'd found her on top of _him_ in _his_ apartment and she had refused to give a full name. He was brought back from his thoughts when the young woman pointed to a seafood restaurant. He smiled causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"I think my cat would like you"

She blushed and looked away before being dragged towards the restaurant she had chosen.

…………………………….

InuYasha tried his hardest to not laugh at Higurashi who looked extremely pleased with herself. She'd eaten more than he had and it was mainly fish, not a salad or chip in site.

"You're laughing at me again"

InuYasha successfully contained his laughter before looking up at the woman across from him who was now looking somewhat annoyed at his existence.

"Sorry, it's nothing, so you ever going to tell me your first name?"

She shook her head and instead tried to change the topic by pointing out wines they may enjoy even though he'd explained at the beginning he didn't drink alcohol.

"Fine, if you won't tell me your name I'll just call you Kagome!"

The woman dropped her fork and looked up at him shock before her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson.

"W…why?"

"Cause that's my cats name and you remind me of her, if you don't like it tell me your real name!"

"It's fine…"

…………………………….

InuYasha stretched as he exited the cinema they had been in for the last two hours. He hadn't really paid attention to the movie as it was some stupid chick flick but Kagome had been almost spellbound through out the whole thing. InuYasha glanced to his right noting that Kagome still seemed to be lost in some other world involving prince charmings and happily ever afters. He'd been on many dates but he'd never ever agreed to seeing a chick flick but oddly enough he'd enjoyed sitting so close to Kagome and having her grab his hand every so often during the climax of the movie. InuYasha came to an abrupt halt.

'Wait…back up a second, a _date_?! This isn't a date…but then what is _this_?'

Kagome turned to look behind her after a few paces having noticed her companion had disappeared from her side. She walked towards InuYasha and grabbed his hand before smiling up at him.

"Come on Taisho-san, let's go to the park!"

InuYasha came out of his stupor and glanced at the young female beside him before turning his attention to their hands and turning bright red.

"Why…Why do you want to go to all these places with me…as if we were on a…a date?!"

InuYasha had been trying to sound tough but the fact that he had gone even redder and stuttered had given his obvious discomfort away to his younger companion. She remained quiet for a second obviously thinking his question over before returning her attention to InuYasha.

"Because I haven't been able to go out like this in ages and probably won't be able to again for awhile. You don't mind do you?"

InuYasha had meant to say yes, but one look at her innocent, worried expression had caused his mouth to respond with out any permission from his brain.

"Not…really…"

Kagome hummed as she continued to hold InuYasha's hand and led him to the park where she used to spend a lot of her spare time. It was more or less empty as it neared midnight. She released InuYasha's hand as she walked a little way ahead to the pond. InuYasha sat down on a near by bench and watched her as she placed a toe in the water before retracting it with speed and glaring at the pond as if it were cold deliberately to spite her. It was the night of the full moon causing everything to be bathed in a soft light so they were able to see even with out street lights. InuYasha's eyes widened when Kagome suddenly began to run in his general direction and landed in his arms.

"Err…Higurashi-san?"

He tried to turn and look at her but her face was buried in his neck making it hard to move at all but he heard a mumbled reply from her.

"Make it go away!"

InuYasha looked over her shoulder to see a golden retriever standing a few meters away wagging its tail. It obviously thought that it was playing some game with Kagome. After a moment longer of staring at Kagome expectantly it turned and ran back in the direction it had come from.

"Higurashi-san…the dog is gone."

InuYasha tried not to laugh as Kagome's face re-emerged looking quite fearful but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Don't laugh at me! I can't help that I have a fear of dogs!"

"Odd considering you're sitting in the lap of a dog demon"

Kagome blushed but couldn't break her eye contact with the grinning hanyou.

"Well…you're different…"

InuYasha blushed slightly and gave a slight nod to show he had heard. They sat in the same position for another minute, neither moving a muscle. As time passed InuYasha felt his control over of his body slipping as her cherry scent engulfed him causing something deep inside him to stir. He also found himself involuntarily looking at her rose tinted lips and leaning forwards in hopes of capturing them in his own.


	3. Unexpected

_**When a Black Cat Crossed my Path**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters but I do own the story line

**Summary:** My life is pretty dull despite being the vice chairman of the largest chain store 'Taisho .inc' and being filthy rich, not to mention handsome, half dog demon AND did I mention single? Well at least it was till a small black cat crossed my path on Friday the 13th…

**A/N:** :cough: could it get any later? All I can say is college has been messed up to the extent that the holidays went so fast I barely had time to touch a fic, especially with writer's block…anyway I'll try my best to update at least once every other month (at least) but no promises especially with exams coming up. Also my live journal account is now used for blogging so if you have any interest in what is going on with moi then feel free to check it out.

**Ages:**

InuYasha: 22

Kagome: 19

Sesshomaru: 33

Rin: 21

Kikyo: 27

Suikotsu: 30

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
xDarkr0se - Lol, okies.  
_Darkest-Wings_ – I hope it's a good 'Wow'. thanks for reviewing!  
_Nay-nay-chan01 _– Shall do…and you'll have to keep reading to find out!  
_Peaceful Dragon Rose _– Thank you

**Previously: **

Kagome blushed but couldn't break her eye contact with the grinning hanyou.

"Well…you're different…"

InuYasha blushed slightly and gave a slight nod to show he had heard. They sat in the same position for another minute, neither moving a muscle. As time passed InuYasha felt his control over of his body slipping as her cherry scent engulfed him causing something deep inside him to stir. He also found himself involuntarily looking at her rose tinted lips and leaning forwards in hopes of capturing them in his own

**Chapter 3: **_**Unexpected**_

Kagome felt her eyelids drooping as her companion closed the small gap between them. By the time his lips met hers she found her eyes were shut and her arms were involuntarily winding themselves around his neck pulling him closer. InuYasha grinned into the kiss as he felt her respond and placed his arms on her waist. He nibbled on Kagome's bottom lip causing her to gasp. InuYasha smirked slightly before using the opportunity to enter Kagome's mouth. Kagome almost shuddered as she felt a warmth and something akin to electricity spread through out her body as she pulled herself closer to the older boy. InuYasha pulled back, his eyes still half lidded, as his lungs burned with the need for oxygen. His eyes grew wider in shock as he realised what he had just done.

"I'm so sorry…I just…gah"

Kagome giggled as InuYasha avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. She moved off of his lap and stood beside him, holding out a hand.

"It's okay, it's getting late and I should go home."

InuYasha rose as well and took her offered hand in his own as he glanced at his watch. His eyes widened as he turned to his companion.

"It's 2am already!! I better head home, I have a meeting tomorrow and Kagome hasn't been fed yet!"

Kagome chuckled as InuYasha panicked about the things he still had to get done.

"Well in that case thanks for a wonderful evening, I'll see you around, Inu-kun."

Kagome gave him a small smile before pressing a light peck to his cheek and walking off. InuYasha watched her walk away blushing before realising he still didn't know her name or how to contact her. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking back to his apartment.

'Keh, why would I need to contact her anyway? She's just some stalker'.

…………………………….

InuYasha fell out of bed as the phone woke him from his slumber. He stood up rubbing his back as he located his phone. It was 4am on a Tuesday night and he was exhausted from the overtime he'd had to do last night.

"Ello?"  
"Rin's in labour now! Get down to Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo Hospital."

InuYasha glared at the phone as his brother hung up on the other end without another word. InuYasha yawned before beginning to look for some suitable clothes. He glanced at Kagome's pillow where she was sitting trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"Sorry girl, but my sister-in-law is having her baby now and I have to go down to see her."

Kagome leapt off the bed and left the room leaving InuYasha to get changed. For some reason she had a habit of leaving the room when he was changing or showering but he preferred it that way, even if she was only a cat.

InuYasha grabbed his PSP as he headed towards the door but was stopped by Kagome who had a small teddy bear in her mouth. She dropped it at his feet and looked at him expectantly. InuYasha picked it up, puzzled for a second before realising her intention.

"You want me to give this to Rin's kid?'

Kagome meowed before walking back towards their bedroom. InuYasha chuckled before leaving his apartment and heading towards his car to greet his new nephew or niece.

…………………………….

InuYasha entered the hospital to find a dishevelled Sesshomaru in the waiting room with his head against the wall and his eyes shut. InuYasha let out a sigh before taking the seat beside his brother.

"How is she?"

"She's still in labour, it turns out we're having twins."

InuYasha was about to reply when a nurse approached them and told them the delivery had been a success and all three were fit and healthy. InuYasha followed his brother at a leisurely pace as Sesshomaru tried to get to his mate's room as fast as hospital regulations allowed. Once they neared the room InuYasha took a seat outside the door allowing Sesshomaru to see his children first.

About 10 minutes later InuYasha was called into the room to greet the kids. He opened the door to find both Rin and Sesshomaru holding a child. Rin glared at her husband before hinting at him to hand InuYasha the child he was holding. InuYasha glanced down at the bundle in his arms to find it has a small patch of brown hair and icy blue eyes. The child had the same markings as Sesshomaru on it's cheeks and forehead.

"That's the first born, a boy, we've decided to name him Kenta."

InuYasha glanced up at the tired but smiling mother before returning his nephew to Sesshomaru and approaching Rin to greet the second child.

"And this is Mai."

She had both Sesshomaru's hair and eyes but no markings. Other than the small fuzzy ears, that were identical to InuYasha's, she could have passed as almost human. Rin giggled before handing InuYasha his niece.

"She looks as if she were yours Inu-tan."

Sesshomaru growled slightly to show his disapproval before removing Mai from InuYasha's arms.

"Oh, Fluffy-san there's no need to be jealous, you still have Kenta."

InuYasha tried not to chuckle at Sesshomaru's nickname, even after all these years he still wasn't used to hearing his stoic brother being called _'Fluffy-san'_ and living.

"So, InuYasha, have my kids got a godmother yet?"

InuYasha blushed at Rin's suggestion before shaking his head. InuYasha handed Rin the small teddy bear that he'd been holding.

"A present from Kagome and I."

Rin's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face as she accepted the gift.

"A girlfriend?"

"No, my new pet cat"

InuYasha tried not to laugh at Rin's obvious disappointment as she sulked. She'd become almost obsessed with his non-existent love life over the last two years.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone, Sesshomaru I'm taking the day off I'm exhausted after being called into the hospital at 4am."

InuYasha ignored his brother's glare as he left the hospital room to return home and get some much needed sleep.

…………………………….

InuYasha yawned as he opened the door to his apartment to find Kagome sitting near the doorway.

"Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

Kagome meowed and rose to greet her master. InuYasha smiled before picking his companion up and nuzzling her.

"How about a quick midnight snack before we go back to bed? I'll also tell you about my new niece and nephew."

Kagome purred in response as InuYasha made his way to the kitchen, cat still in hand.


End file.
